It is well known in motor vehicle doors to mount a window for movement between open and closed positions. The position of the window is controlled by a window regulator mechanism which commonly includes a lift arm having a lower end pivotally mounted on the door panel and an upper end which carries a roller sliding in a sash channel attached to the lower edge of the window glass. As the lift arm is rotated, the window glass is raised and lowered. Lift arm window regulators typically include a relatively large sector gear which is carried by the lift arm. A crank shaft operated by either a manual crank handle or an electric motor drives a pinion gear which meshes with the sector. Accordingly, rotation of the crank shaft rotates the pinion gear which in turn rotates the sector to rotate the lift arm and raise and lower the window.
In some circumstances, it is difficult to package a lift arm window regulator in the vehicle door because the gear sector carried by the lift arm is relatively large and the crank shaft needs to be located at a location on the door in which the pinion can readily mesh with the sector. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a new and improved mechanism for rotating the lift arm which would provide additional flexibility in packaging the mechanism within the vehicle door and provide freedom to locate the crank shaft at a wider range of chosen locations.